


Get Me to the Church on Time (Wedding Wars)

by MercuryFire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Cabins, Christmas Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Virgin Ben Solo, Wedding Planning, Weddings, devoted grandma Padme, grumpy grandpa anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryFire/pseuds/MercuryFire
Summary: The Skywalker family and the Palpatine family have been business rivals for years. However, when Ben Solo meets Rey, their families have to face their greatest challenge yet… Planning a wedding.The Skywalker vs Palpatine Wedding Wars have begun... Will they make it to the altar?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 43
Kudos: 89





	1. Engaged

**December 23rd, 6 PM**

Former senator Padmé Skywalker was not an easily astounded woman. After managing a country going through a war, secretly marrying one of her secret service agents, and then finding out she was having twins with said agent… Nothing surprised her anymore. Now after watching her daughter become a beloved senator, becoming a grandmother, bailing her husband out of jail after his attempt to take over as president failed, and seeing her son become one of the top Lawyers in the country- she was ready to enjoy her retirement in the peace and tranquility of her mountainside cabin.

Which is why her husband’s sudden whining and complaining was starting to really grate on her nerves.

“Honestly Ani, it’s just one family weekend at the cabin. You’ll survive,” Padmé said, fiddling with the garland around the banister. Was it too late to strangle him with it? “Plus, we haven’t seen Benny in months!”

“He could have come up on his own!” Anakin moaned. “He didn’t have to invite the whole company!”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic! It’s just our family and a few of Benny’s little coworkers,” Padmé rolled her eyes. Anakin could be such a baby sometimes. “It’ll be a lovely time.”

“And Luke’s friends and Leia’s friends and Han’s hairy Russian friend! That one doesn’t even speak English! The list goes on!” Anakin threw his hands into the air. “We bought this place to escape from the city, now you’re bringing everyone here!”

“It’s just one weekend and we have more than enough space. It’s not going to kill you,” Padmé finished wrapping the garland around the banister and turned to face her husband. “And it’s Christmas time. You don’t even have to be in here with everyone the entire time. You can go and do all sorts of fun snowy-things with the guys!”

“But I don’t like snow! It’s wet and freezing and frustrating and it melts everywhere!”

“Listen to me very carefully,” Padmé grabbed her husband by his ear and dragged him down to her eye-level. “You can either get into the Christmas spirit, or I’ll tell Han who _really_ left the dent in the Falcon last summer.”

Anakin’s eyes widened in horror. “You wouldn’t dare.”

She smiled cheerily back. “Just watch me.”

* * *

“Luke! Leia! Han! Chewbacca! Threepio! Art! I’m so glad that you all could make it!”

Leia grinned at her father before stepping through the opened doorway. It had been months since she had last seen her parents or had any real time off of work, so this Christmas Holiday away was just what she needed. She hoped it would be the dearly needed peaceful escape from the confines of her hectic work schedule. The fact that all of their family and closest friends were able to be together for once was something she cherished and wouldn’t take for granted. Life had been cruel to them in the past, but they had finally overcome those challenges and embraced a sense of normalcy.

“Wow mom, the place looks beautiful!” Leia glanced around at the extravagant decorations. “Did you do all of this yourself?”

“Your father helped,” Padmé smirked. “A bit.”

“That sounds more like it,” Luke grinned, wrapping his mother in a hug as his father let out a strangled sigh.

“It looks beautiful Mrs. Skywalker, I must say!” Threepio said as he set the rest of the luggage on the floor. “Art and I were just saying how incredible your taste is!”

“Well thank you, Threepio. We’re so glad that everyone could make it!” Padmé smiled and looked at her husband sternly. His smile looked more like a grimace. “Ani, show them to their rooms, will you?” When he didn’t respond she jabbed him hard in the ribs with her elbow. 

Anakin let out a strangled squeaked before turning to face the crowd. “Of course. Luke and Leia, you know your usual suites. Everyone else, up the stairs.”

Before disappearing with the crowd, Anakin turned to face his immediate family.

“Han,” he spluttered, “how… _nice_ to see you again.”

Leia quirked her eyebrow at her father. Most of the time he only seemed to tolerate her husband.

“Thanks,” Han breathed. When Anakin refused to break eye contact, he wrung his hands nervously. “I’m gonna go unpack. I’ll see you all in a bit.”

As Han slowly shuffled off towards his and Leia’s usual suite on the ground floor, Anakin glared at his wife before begrudgingly heading up to the top floor.

Padme cleared her throat.

“Well, wasn’t that nice?” she said nervously as she linked both her arms through one of Luke’s and one of Leia’s. “Your father can be such a character.”

“Let’s just hope we don’t have a repeat of the Thanksgiving incident,” Luke whispered as they walked towards the couches in the living room.

Padmé giggled. “I hope not. I can’t afford to ruin another dining room table. Speaking of Thanksgiving, where’s Ben? I thought he was coming up with you?”

“He had to stay late to finish things up at the office, but he’s driving up with Poe,” Luke said.

“You work those boys too hard, Luke. It’s Christmas!” Padmé was not amused. Since Ben had finally left the terrible First Order Law firm and joined Luke at The Resistance, she had assumed he would have had a less draining schedule.

“Geez mom, thanks for the vote of confidence. He just wanted to finish up a few things so he wouldn’t have to waste time when his ‘special guest’ got here,” Luke smirked.

“Special guest?” Padmé was confused.

Leia grinned. “Mom, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. I wanted to wait until we were in person though.”

“Oh, here we go,” Luke scoffed as Padmé looked quizzically at her twins.

Leia took a breath. “You see Ben, he…”

“He what?” Padmé urgently looked between her twins. “What am I missing?” 

“He’s finally got a girlfriend!”

* * *

“What do you mean _he’s finally got a girlfriend?_ ” Anakin bellowed as Padmé rushed to slam their bedroom door as quietly as possible. “So now we’re not only expecting that Dameron kid, we’re adding some girl and her grandfather?!”

“Keep it down, Ani!” Padmé clasped her hands over her husbands’ mouth. “Do you want them to hear you? It’s just two more people! We have more than enough room!”

“Just two more people? They’re complete strangers!” Anakin was outraged. His cabin would be filled with nine more people than he was used to. He didn’t move away to the solitude of the mountains after spending years in jail, for nothing. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

“Honestly Ani, you’re worse than a child sometimes,” Padmé rolled her eyes. “This means so much to Leia. You know how long Ben has been alone for. What’s he’s struggled with… If you won’t do it for me, do it for them.”

Anakin sighed. Even after all they had been put through thanks to that terrible man that he tried so hard to forget, Padmé was still always able to find a way to soften his heart. “All right. For you, I will.”

Taking his wife in his arms, he planted a kiss to her forehead. “I guess we’ve made it through worse, huh?”

“I’d say so,” Padmé laughed. “Plus, what’s Christmas without a little extra family drama?”

* * *

“You’ve got to be kidding me. There’s no way that you’re still a virgin,” Poe Dameron bellowed from the passenger side of his friends black Mercedes. “I don’t believe it.”

Ben Solo’s ears were growing redder by the second. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?” Poe snorted. “ _Not a big deal?!_ You’re telling me that you’ve been dating Rey for nine months, and haven’t done _anything?_ ”

“We’re focusing on other things,” Ben’s knuckles were growing white on the steering wheel. “Besides, her Grandfather is… protective. We’ve never had any real alone time.”

Poe whistled. “Wow, man. That’s rough.”

“Yeah tell me about it,” Ben sighed. “She wasn’t even allowed to come up to the cabin unless her grandfather came.”

“I can’t believe your grandparents agreed to that,” Poe said.

“They don’t know yet,” Ben frowned. “Uncle Luke said he’d tell them before we got there and mom insisted that it was okay. Besides, they know I’d never spend Christmas away from Rey.”

“I’m sure everyone will understand once they learn about the engagement,” Poe smiled reassuringly. “I mean, how bad can her grandfather be?”

* * *

Once Ben and Poe had arrived and everyone was settled in and unpacked, Padmé had gathered them all in the spacious living room for predinner drinks and appetizers.

“Well Benny, I must say that this is quite the surprise!” Padmé smiled up at her grandson who was hunched awkwardly on a stool, twiddling his thumbs and nervously avoiding everyone’s eyes.

“I’ll say,” Anakin snorted. Padmé glared warningly at her husband while taking a sip out of her wineglass.

“I didn’t think he had it in him,” Han grunted.

“Han!” Leia cautioned.

“What?” Han spat. “It’s true! I didn’t think this day would ever come!”

Chewbacca smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

“The kid has always been kinda awkward, Leia,” Luke stated.

Ben buried his face in his hands and Poe winced.

“What I am- what _we_ are trying to say is,” Padmé stammered, patting her grandson on the back, “we are so happy for you and excited to meet her, sweetie!”

“Thanks, Grandma,” Ben groaned.

The sound of a car pulling up into the driveway made him quickly lift up his head.

“Oh, she’s here! They’re here!” Padmé squeaked, flinging down her wineglass onto the table.

Everyone followed close behind as she eagerly ran to the front room.

With bated breath, they all gathered around the front door. Slowly it creaked open.

“Ben?” A posh British accent squeaked nervously.

“Rey!” Ben grinned as he eagerly flung open the door.

“Oh, thank goodness it’s you! We got lost on our way up here and I wasn’t sure if it was the right place or not. I would have called but we didn’t have cell service,” Rey said bashfully as she walked all the way inside. “Grandad's is getting the luggage out of the car.”

Ben’s smile lit up his entire face as he took her hands in his and turned to face his eager family.

“Grandma, Grandfather,” he said as he excitedly tugged Rey towards them. “This is the girl you’ve heard so much about. Rey, these are my grandparents.”

“I’m so pleased to meet you,” Rey blushed, not used to all the attention being on her. “Ben has told me so much about you!”

Padmé smiled at the girls' adorably sweet face. “It’s delightful to meet you!”

Padmé looked at Anakin who seemed suddenly frozen beside her. She nudged him with her elbow.

“What did you say our name was again?” Anakin asked, eyes squinting as if he were trying to unravel a great mystery.

“Oh, how rude of me. Sorry,” Rey hummed embarrassedly. “I’m Rey Palpatine. My grandfather and I are positively chuffed to bits to be spending Christmas with your family!”

“Don’t you mean _our_ family, darling?” A dark voice sounded from the doorway as all eyes shifted on the new intruder.

Padmé felt the air in the room go cold as everyone recognized the wrinkled man in front of them.

“You have a granddaughter?!” Anakin seethed out in horror.

Ex-senator Palpatine grinned from the doorway. “Soon a new grandson too, I hear.”

“What is he talking about?” Anakin whirled to face his grandson.

“Well, we’re all going to be family soon enough,” Rey stammered. “Might as well get a head start on the names, right?”

Unsure of why the room had turned so hostile, Rey started giggling nervously and clenched Ben’s hands in a panic.

“Well, Grandfather,” Ben shifted nervously and wrapped his arm tightly around Rey. “What Rey’s trying to say is… We’re engaged!”

Padmé didn’t have time to grab Anakin before he hit the floor with a thud. Looking around the room nervously, she folded her arms. “Well, how about some eggnog?”

* * *

_I'm getting married in the morning_

_Ding dong! the bells are gonna chime._

_Drug me or jail me, Stamp me and mail me._

_But get me to the church on time!_


	2. (Not) Letting the Past Die

**Saturday, Christmas Eve, 12 AM (or five agonizing hours later)**

As the clock struck midnight, snow was gently starting to fall from the sky, covering the ground around the cabin in a fluffy blanket of white. The peaceful atmosphere was only heightened by the tranquil silence of the surrounding woods.

“No! It can’t be true,” Luke Skywalker looked around at his family with wide eyes. “It’s impossible!”

The Skywalker-Solo’s were huddled around the kitchen island, whispering frantically amongst themselves.

“I saw him trip and fall down the elevator shaft myself!” Anakin cried.

Leia groaned. “Will you two keep your voices down? Do you _want_ Rey or Ben to hear you?”

“Oh, Ben! My only grandson!” Anakin wailed. “How could he do this to me?”

Once Ben and Rey had made their impending nuptials known, they were met by what they could only assume were enthusiastic and joyous responses; Han and Luke’s mouths were hanging open, Padmé was clasping her hands over her mouth, and Leia let out a strangled sob before bursting into tears. The rest of the group smiled silently, minus Poe, who had clapped heartily and whistled before crushing Rey into a hug. When the entire group had gotten over the shock, Ben introduced Rey and her grandfather formally to everyone, and Anakin was picked up off the floor and placed into a chair.

Although the rest of the evening had passed quickly enough - in a vodka induced haze thanks to Chewbacca’s endless supply- and the guests were now tucked away and asleep in their rooms, the Skywalker’s carefully crafted facades were starting to crack. The fact that the two-betrothed remained completely unaware of the quiet chaos spreading throughout the family, did little to help the rising panic.

“Can’t we just be happy for them?” Padmé said weakly. “Ben’s finally going to have a family of his own.”

“By marrying a Palpatine!” Anakin sobbed.

Leia pinched the bridge of her nose. Her head was pounding. She had been thrilled with Ben having a girlfriend originally- especially one as sweet as Rey- but this definitely complicated everything.

As children, she and her brother hadn’t known their father much; he had spent the first ten years of their lives in jail or doing community service a few states away. Their mother, the senator of New York at the time, had eventually been able to buy his freedom by ensuring that he signed a document promising that he would never have anything to do with politics ever again. After he had integrated back into their lives and their family life had changed for the better. His absence had been painful though- their mother would often be found sobbing alone at night when she thought they couldn’t hear her, and Luke was angry at not having a father around and often lashed out.

Leia couldn’t count the number of court cases they had to go to growing up, or how many paparazzi and news stations had hounded their family, no matter where they went to try and escape. They had been terrorized. It wasn’t until she was older that she found out why.

“I thought you said he was dead?” Han questioned, wrapping a comforting arm around his wife.

“We thought that he was!” Luke exclaimed. “No one could possibly survive that fall...”

“Looks like he did more than survive,” Han smirked.

Luke frowned at his brother-in-law. The fact that old Sheev Palpatine had managed to have a family and he did not, just seemed immoral. 

“Well,” Padmé sighed, “there’s not much we can do about it now. It’s only a weekend. We can get through a weekend.”

Han smiled in agreement. “Besides, it’s not like my kid’s in a rush to get to the altar. We’ve got loads of time to sort things out.”

**10 AM**

“New Year’s Eve?” Han sputtered, peering over his coffee mug at his son’s strangely smiling face. “ _This_ New Year's Eve?”

“Yup,” Ben grinned from his spot at the kitchen table beside his fiancée. “Rey and I don’t want to wait. We’ve already been alone for too long.”

Everyone sitting around the table was frozen over their breakfasts.

“We wanted to surprise everyone and tell you all tomorrow as a Christmas surprise,” Rey beamed. “But after discussing it with each other last night, Ben and I decided that we couldn’t keep it a secret any longer.”

“But I thought you were throwing that big New Year’s bash at The Plaza?” Han stammered, looking between his son and Rey, who were now clutching hands and staring longingly into each other’s eyes. “Everyone was supposed to come up for it?”

“Exactly!” Ben exclaimed. “You’ll all already be there. It’s the perfect time.”

“Our friend Yo-Yo Dah has already agreed to do the ceremony,” Rey smiled. “Everything’s all set up. Everyone just needs to show up.”

“Oh,” Han stammered, looking around at the other stunned faces seated at the table. “That’s uh- great, kids.”

“Oh, my most sincere congratulations, master Ben,” Threepio said cheerfully. “I am just so happy for you both.”

“So am I,” Artu added as Chewbacca stood up and ruffled Ben’s hair.

“So, Rey,” Anakin cut in, pouting from his spot at the head of the table, “How did you find your room? I hope it was to you and your grandad’s satisfaction.”

“Oh yes,” Rey smiled nervously. “The bed was very comfortable.”

“And your grandad? Was he comfortable?” Anakin prodded.

“We both thought the room was lovely,” Rey responded.

“Where is he, anyhow?” Anakin said, hoping that the squint in his eyes wasn’t noticeable.

“I think he’s still in bed. He’s rather a strong sleeper you see,” Rey tittered. “After his plane ride yesterday, he was just exhausted. He said to pass on his most heartfelt thanks for your hospitality. It was so lovely for you to be able to make room for him last minute.”

“Of course,” Anakin mumbled. “It would be rather unnatural for me to not make room for my future family.”

“So, Rey!” Padmé cut in anxiously. “Have you figured out what you’re going to wear yet?”

“Well you see,” Rey began nervously, “I don’t have many relatives here, so I was hoping that you and Leia would be willing to go shopping with me. I don’t need anything fancy and I know you’re all terribly busy. I just thought that if you had nothing else to do…You don’t have to of course-”

“We’d love to!” Leia exclaimed, eyes welling with tears. “We’d just love to!”

“We would be honored,” Padmé said enthusiastically. It had been years since she had been to a wedding; the fact that she now had an opportunity to shop for one- for her _grandson’s_ sweet fiancée no less- made her heart melt. “We can go into the city on boxing day!”

As the table erupted into excited chatter, no one noticed as two figures silently slipped away from the group and quickly went outside.

**11 AM**

“He’s just so old!” Luke cried as he took another puff of his spliff. “How can Rey be his grandchild?”

“I’m in agony!” Anakin spluttered, choking on his cigarette. “Oh, I can’t breathe!”

“Easy dad,” Luke grabbed his father by the shoulders. “Breath in and out. In and out. Feel it flow through you. There you go.”

“How is he alive?” Anakin wailed. “After the accident, no one heard from him again! It’s been fifty years!”

Anakin, once seeing the sudden pleasant turnaround in his wife and daughter’s moods, had to leave the cabin. His angel of a grandson was marrying a Palpatine and everyone seemed so happy about it- it was outrageous! Padmé would kill him if she found out that he was smoking, _with their son no less,_ but this situation was worth the risk.

“I got to hand it to him. No one saw it coming,” Luke laughed. Then upon seeing his father’s eyes well up with tears, he added, “Dad, come on, it’s not so bad-”

“Not so bad? Now we’ll never be rid of him!” Anakin cried. “It’s not fair!”

Luke sighed. Living through his father’s tragedy with Sheev Palpatine growing up is what had made him become a lawyer and create The Resistance firm in the first place. He had wanted to fight against corrupt officials who exploited other's weaknesses and took advantage of their client’s vulnerabilities. He never wanted another person to experience what Palpatine had put his father and mother through. When Sheev had his accident when Luke was a teenager, no one had heard from him again. He had simply disappeared, and so had their family’s endless court cases. Although the damages ran deep, they had finally found peace.

Until now, that is.

“In all fairness,” Luke said as he lit another spliff, “It could be worse.”

“Worse?!” Anakin repeated with a howl. “How could it _possibly_ be worse?”

“Ben could have knocked her up. Then there’d really be no way out,” Luke stated, holding out the lit spliff to his dad.

“Not another word,” Anakin snapped, grabbing it out of Luke’s hands and taking a puff. “And don’t tell your mother.”

**4 PM**

Ben Solo was positive that he was going to pass out. If he had thought that Rey was breathtakingly attractive normally- _and oh, how he did_ \- imagining her in a bikini was enough to make him hyperventilate.

“Geeze Ben,” Poe sighed. “It’s not like I’m asking you to jump her bones as soon as you see her. It’s supposed to be fun. Relax!”

“Relax?” Ben exclaimed, running a shaking hand through his hair. “I can’t relax. It’s Rey! Who’s apparently waiting for me _alone_ in a hot tub!”

“Look, man,” Poe began, poking his friend in his chest, “When you first transferred to The Resistance earlier in the year, I made it my personal mission to make sure you were happy. This is no different.”

Ben sighed. Other than Rey, Poe was his only real friend. The years that he had spent working under Mr. Snoke for The First Order firm had been terrible and had cost him his social and family life. Or what little social life he had previously had, anyway. He never had many friends growing up- something about riding with him in elevators seemed to always scare them away.

When he had met Rey, who had been working at the flower shop down the street from his office, his entire life had changed. Suddenly, his life had meaning again and he wanted to help people instead of destroy them. The fact that she had only screamed at him for their first few meetings did not deter him- neither did the time where she had hit him repeatedly with a stick after he had surprised her on the beach. After screaming at him for ten minutes about how monstrous his job was, she had whacked him with a log she had suddenly found, resulting in him stumbling into the waves. He was mystified. Eventually though, once they had worked out their problems, Rey had encouraged him and helped him, and he had found the strength to quit his arduous job and transfer to his uncle’s company. Now her friends, albeit begrudgingly, had become his.

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Ben moaned. “What if I can’t, you know, _satisfy_ her?”

“Doesn’t like you?” Poe quirked an eyebrow at his friend. “She’s agreed to marry you. I think you’re safe.”

“She’s never seen me topless!” Ben ran his fingers through his hair. “Dad always said that I look like I weigh twenty pounds soaking wet! Oh God, what if she laughs?! What if she calls off the wedding?”

“Ben,” Poe grabbed Ben by his shoulders. “Look. It’s taken me all day to get your family out of the way so you and Rey can have the house to yourselves. They’re all waiting for me in the woods to help them find a tree. You’re not letting me down.”

“But-”

“But nothing!” Poe shouted. “And no, you can’t come.”

Ben groaned. The first time Rey had held his hand he had almost cried. Since then, they had only primarily hung out in public places at night because her grandfather had very strict rules. Even being able to lightly kiss her fully clothed made him lose his mind. This was going to be a disaster.

“All I’m asking is that you go sit and relax with her in the hot tub,” Poe continued. “You’re going to be married in a few days. Just get used to being alone together for Christ’s sake. You can do this.”

“I can do this,” Ben repeated, nodding his head. “Okay, I can do this. I’ll go and find her and sit with her and it’ll be fun.”

“Yes, that’s the spirit!” Poe grinned, slapping him on the back. “Now, go get your girl!”

**5 PM**

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._ Ben kept chanting Poe’s mantra in his head as he approached the hot tub. _There’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s Rey. You love Rey. Rey loves you. She’s not going to run away screaming if she sees you topless. This is going to be fine._

Hearing Ben approach the hot tub, Rey stood up and turned to face him.

_Oh, God._ Ben’s jaw dropped as he took in her red bikini. _He couldn’t do this._

“Rey!” Ben squeaked out. Why did his voice sound three octaves higher suddenly? He cleared his throat. “I… Um, Poe said that everyone was going to cut down a Christmas. Tree- I mean tree! Cut down a Christmas tree.”

_Uhg._ Ben gulped _. Why was he such a moron?_

“Yes, I know,” Rey dismissed distractedly. “My grandad told me.”

Taking off his towel and tossing it on the ground, Ben trudged into the water and faced his fiancée. She looked better than what he could ever have imagined… How in the universe did he get her to agree to marry _him?_

Taking a deep breath and mustering up his courage, he stalked over to her and sat down. _There. That wasn’t so hard._ Expecting to see her usual smiling face, he plastered on a grin that he hoped didn’t look as nervous as he was feeling, and looked at her. But surprisingly, she was not smiling back at him. Instead, to his disappointment, Rey was watching at him with wide brown eyes.

_Oh no._ Ben panicked. _Dad was right. She thinks I look hideous._ _She’s regretting saying yes._ _Maybe I really do look like I weigh twenty pounds soaking wet-_

His panicked thoughts were stopped as Rey flung herself into his arms and crushed her mouth against his.

They had kissed before and Ben had always found it wonderful. Everything he did with Rey was always wonderful, no matter how minimal it was. But this kiss… It was something else. This kiss intoxicated him and made him crave something much more _._

Shyness now forgot, he gripped her by her hips and flung her over his lap until she was straddling him.

“Do you know,” Rey moaned, kissing down his throat, “How long I’ve waited to get you alone like this? How long I’ve wanted to feel you against me?”

As her hands began to wander down his chest, Ben groaned. He couldn’t believe that this was really happening. He moaned. “Tell me, Rey. Say it.”

“Every day Ben,” Rey whispered into his ear, hands finding the drawstring of his bathing shorts. “Every day I think about what I could do to you. What I want to do to you.”

Ben moaned. Dizzy from the heat, he pulled her against himself, sighing into her neck as her hand hovered above his pants. Glassy eyed, he looked achingly at her.

“What do you want, Ben?” She whispered breathily, lips parted. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want,” Ben groaned. He wanted everything, anything! Whatever she could give him. How was she this perfect? Getting close to her ear, he whispered huskily, “I want you to put your hands-”

“On this new set of law books!” Luke bellowed from behind them, holding up the textbooks. “Isn’t that right, Rey?”

“Um, yes sir,” Rey murmured as she flung herself to the other side of the hot tub, face red and terrified. After collecting herself, she smiled and added, “Thank you so much for bringing them for me to look at.”

“Anything for my favourite future student!” Luke grinned at Rey before setting down the books on the nearby bench and tossing off his towel. He grinned happily as he plopped into the water and sat between Rey and his nephew- whose hands were now oddly crossed over his lap. “I’m so happy that you decided to go to law school in the fall, Rey. I was going to save the books for tomorrow but I decided that since you two were here all alone, you might want some company. I came back early and figured that I might as well give them to you now.”

“That’s so _thoughtful_ of you,” Ben mumbled stiffly. 

“Ben and I can help you study!” Luke smirked. Rey nodded rigidly.

“That’d be just great,” she squeaked, looking apologetically over at Ben who looked like he wanted nothing more than to drown himself.

**8 PM (after a very awkward dinner)**

“Dad?” Leia waved a hand in front of her father’s face. “Dad, what’s wrong?”

Anakin was standing frozen beside the newly decorated Christmas tree, peering into a gift box forlornly.

“Ani, what happened?” Padmé questioned from her spot beside Luke on the couch. Ignoring them, Anakin continued to stare down at the gift with his mouth open.

“Anakin!” Padmé got up and smacked him on his shoulder. “What. Happened?”

Looking between his wife and the rest of the guests who were staring at him, he whimpered.

“Sand?” Anakin swallowed thickly. “A jar full of… sand?”

“Do you like it?” Rey looked at him with hopeful large eyes as the rest of the house watched them. “My Grandad said that you always had an affinity for it!”

“An affinity for… sand,” Anakin breathed, looking between the wide-eyed girl and her grandfather, who were now both staring at him with intense interest.

Sensing his confusion, Rey babbled on, “Well, after Grandad told me that you both knew each other years ago and how you just loved sand, I thought of the perfect gift idea! As Grandad put it, what could be a better way to remind you of the good old days, right?”

“My granddaughter always has the most thoughtful gift ideas, wouldn’t you agree?” Sheev Palpatine hissed delightedly, smirking at Anakin. “The sand in that jar is from her University Campus in Arizona. After leaving me in England to study, she always sent me a jar every Christmas.”

“Oh, that’s… so thoughtful dear,” Padmé stuttered, cutting in quickly. Anakin looked close to tears. Perhaps agreeing to let everyone open one present on Christmas Eve hadn’t been her greatest idea…

“Yes, thoughtful,” Anakin breathed. “Ben has always had the best gift ideas too. He _always_ sends me the most thoughtful gifts. He graduated Top of His class and even bought us matching rings to celebrate.” 

Sheev narrowed his eyes. “Rey was on the honor roll every year. Poor dear rarely had any time for herself to think about frivolous things.”

Anakin frowned. “Ben had to work two jobs to get through Law school and I still got a gift every holiday. He was also named Valedictorian of his year.”

“Well Rey,” Sheev began walking closer to his nemesis, “Never needed an _occasion_ to send me a gift.”

Anakin paled before bunching his fists together. “Well, neither did Ben!”

“Okay, who’s ready for some apple-pie?!” Padmé cut in, stepping between her husband and Rey’s grandfather.

“Sounds great!” Rey and Ben exclaimed at the same time before shooting up and practically jogging towards the kitchen.

“Wonderful!” Padmé released a sigh. “Everyone- _including you, Ani_ \- into the kitchen!”

**9 PM**

Anakin was exhausted. After faking niceties all evening and spending all afternoon looking for the perfect Christmas tree- and having it mysteriously almost crush him when they were sawing it down- there was nothing more that he desired then getting into his soft bed and passing out. Some of his family were still in the kitchen eating, while the rest had wandered outside to lounge in the hot tub. Finally, there was peace.

Walking into his room, he dropped the jar filled with colorful sand into the trashcan by his door.

“I do hope that was an accident,” A voice suddenly spat from behind him.

Jumping at the sound of the unexpected intruder, Anakin quickly whipped around.

“What are you doing-” He seethed out, before quickly shutting his eyes. “Oh my god. My eyes!”

Sheev Palpatine was standing in his bathroom doorway, completely naked.

“Why are you here?” Anakin was going to throw up. “Why are you _naked?_ ”

“The water in my bathroom isn’t working suddenly,” Sheev said, confidently crossing his arms as Anakin twitched nervously. “Conveniently, your grandson said that I was more than welcome to use yours.”

“Don’t you have a towel or something you could put on?” Anakin wailed.

Sheev smirked as water dripped from his body onto the floor. “No. Forgot mine in my room.”

“Well, hurry up and explain yourself!” Anakin bellowed, peaking between his fingers.

“Explain myself?” Sheev repeated.

“What are you doing _here_?” Anakin growled.

“Well, isn’t that just the question of the day,” Sheev smirked, stepping closer. “When I got out of the hospital after our little _incident_ , I moved away to England and settled down. Imagine my surprise when I found out that my angel of a granddaughter was dating the grandson of the man who had frauded and stole millions from so many innocent people.”

Anakin paled. “ _You_ made me do that. _You_ made me sign those documents. You told me that it was the only way to save my marriage!”

“All of that’s past now, wouldn’t you say? But the fact still remains,” Sheev sneered out. “I won’t have my granddaughter related to a felon.”

Anakin was frozen as Palpatine sauntered past him and stood in the hall outside the bedroom door.

“Well Anakin,” Sheev smiled looking back at Anakin’s frowning face. “I must say, if you thought that I was honestly going to let my darling granddaughter marry your grandson, I’ve grossly overestimated you.”

Then, he was gone.

Once alone again, Anakin flopped down onto his bed, thinking about his grandson.

_I’m sorry, Ben._

Starting tomorrow, he was going to do everything in his power to stop the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! I have each chapter mapped out, but I'd love to know if there are any wedding-related things you want to see that I may have missed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! I thought it would be a fun idea to see how the Skywalker/Palpatine's would handle the romance of Ben and Rey.


End file.
